


These Dreams

by Quill_Jottings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities, had an idea and ran with it, psychicLance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_Jottings/pseuds/Quill_Jottings
Summary: Ever since he was young, Lance hated to dream.  They were always too real and usually resulted in him waking from them feeling sick.  Now he has a handle on everything but this new year at University may be his breaking point when the people from his dreams begin making their appearances in real life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a test run so it may get deleted, redone, and re-posted based off of what readers think about the idea.

He hated it when he dreamed.

 

They always felt so real, so tangible, that he would forget which world was the real and which was the dream.  Right now, he was hoping that he was in a dream rather than reality, because the emotions running through his mind scared him. 

 

There was a large body suspended over his, giving off a warmth that made him feel safe but he knew that he should panic.  What was going on? 

 

The next instance is the body leaning down and a pair of lips brush his, waiting for permission to claim.  He must have given a confirmation because the lips finished their descent and the large body pressed closer to his, making him groan at the strength and hardness that he felt there.

 

His hands clutched at well-muscled shoulders as he wrapped his long legs around the other’s hips, coming to terms of what was happening and just let go, everything felt to right to stop now.  The lips pulled away, he whimpered at the loss of contact causing a deep chuckle to rise from the other.

 

“L---…”

 

“LANCE!” a bellow reverberated through his head and woke him with a start.  His chest heaved, trying to catch the breath that he lost to his dream lover.  He stared at the ceiling while clutching his blanket to his chest, eyes wide as though from a terror inducing dream.  He looked over at his bedroom door, grimacing slightly when he saw his best friend and roommate standing in the doorway apron on and spatula in hand.

 

“Lance, you have to get up buddy,” he said with a disapproving scowl, “You won’t have enough time to eat before we have to get to campus.”

 

“Sorry Hunk,” Lance said as he ran a hand through disheveled brown hair, “I’ll be out in a minute, just…let me get my bearings.”  He had woken up to suddenly, hadn’t had time to prepare for the onslaught of emotions and thoughts from everyone around him, he brought his other hand to his temple and cringed.

 

Then he heard a lullaby sing out and focused on that, knowing that it was Hunk trying to help calm his mind.  He began to breathe in time with the song and slowly relaxed, just enough to block out all the others and open his eyes.  He looked at Hunk again, this time with a small smile and a relieved expression.

 

“Thanks man, I have a feeling it’s going to be one of those days!” Lance gave a small laugh, “Could you make me something I can eat on the go, I want to meditate before we head out.”

 

“Sure buddy,” Hunk replied, concerned look still on his face, “I’ll see what I can do, just tell me if you can’t get a handle on it and I’ll make the same excuse for you.”

 

Lance didn’t doubt that, Hunk had been his saving grace since they were children and knew for a fact that their friendship would continue for years to come.  He wouldn’t let Hunk make excuses for him though, he had control over himself he just needed to reaffirm it after that strange dream he had.

 

He saw that his best friend already left his doorway so he got up from his bed and grabbed his yoga mat, rolling it out before taking a seat on it.  He began his routine, clearing his mind as he had done so many times before and strengthened his mental shields for the coming day.  Hopefully with this he can get through his classes without having to run out and throw up because of a migraine.

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

He had never been able to fully quell the thoughts and emotions that came to him from others.  After years of practice and help from Hunk he had softened it to where it became a low thrumming in his mind, still annoying but it allowed him to live out his life without too much complication. 

 

That’s where it was now, thanks to his routine of yoga and meditation, a dull thrum that he could ignore as he and Hunk walked to campus.  He hummed around his bite of breakfast burrito while Hunk compared their schedules for the fifth time, he couldn’t help but smile at his overly worried friend.

“Don’t worry Hunk!” he said as he finished off his food and threw away his napkin as they passed a trashcan, “I’ll be fine even when we’re not attached at the hip.”

 

“The last time you said that a ghost came after you while you were in Chemistry!” Hunk raised his voice to almost a hysterical level, “It nearly threw you out the window!”

 

“Okay, one, that was a poltergeist not just some generic ghost and two, that was just one time!” Lance said as if that explained everything.  He cringed when Hunk shot him a look and began to count on his fingers.

 

“There was that time where a vision came to you while you were walking from one class to the other and you passed out right there in the hallway.” Finger number one, Lance grimaced

 

“Hey!  I was able to rescue that little girl after I woke up!” and Lance would not forget it, that spirit had been very insistent that he save her little girl from her abusive husband.  Lance had convinced the police that he had seen the man beating the child from the street as he passed their house.  The man was now in jail for murdering his wife and child negligence and abuse.

 

“A good point but not THE point.” Hunk fired back “Then there was that time when you nearly threw up because you could hear the thoughts of a stalker thinking about one of your classmates and well as feel the victim’s thoughts on the situation.”

 

Lance gave a full wince at that, he had stopped the guy before he could do anything but ended up with a scar on his side when the stalker sliced him with a knife.  That’s when he decided that he would talk some self-defense classes to keep him from getting hurt should that happen again.

 

“And then there was that time with the well!” Hunk growled, “You really need to stop running after whatever catches in your thoughts, that one could have ended badly!” Lance knew that as well, where he found out that malevolent spirits would do anything to lure unsuspecting victims into their clutches.

 

“Okay, okay I get the picture,” he held up his arms in surrender, “I need to be more careful but, Hunk, I can’t have you with me all the time that’s just unfair to you!”

 

The larger man made a dismissive noise, “When it comes to the safety of my best friend I am willing to go to any length to keep you happy and whole.”

 

Warmth filled Lance’s heart when he heard that.  He was sure that if he had never met Hunk he would have burnt out from his extrasensory abilities being on constantly, possibly gone insane. 

 

They safely made it to campus, it was a good distance but it gave Lance time to re-enforce his mental barriers for the growing number of people he would be around.  The thrumming in his head had increased in intensity but he would still be able to ignore it for the most part.  All they needed to do now was get to their first class without incident, and he probably shouldn’t have thought that nothing would go wrong when his head started spinning.

 

He grasped onto Hunk’s sleeve as an intense pain shoots through his head, his head coming up to clutch at his hair.  Visions like this were horrible, sharp spikes that made his vision fractal out of focus before showing images for him to interpret.  He heard Hunk call his name but he just focused on the images shown, a red jacket with white, a scowl on a pale face and Hunk’s laughing face.  What in the world?  That scowling face made him irritated for some unknown reason.

 

His sight came back to him and he could see Hunk giving him a look of concern, “Should I take you to the Health Center?

 

“No, no it’s fine,” Lance shook his head as the images disappeared, “Just a Quick Shot nothing to worry about.” Quick shots are what he named images that flashed in his mind but didn’t make him pass out, but could lead to it if too many happened at one time.

 

“Did you see anything?” Hunk ask as Lance let go of his sleeve, watching as the smaller man’s face twisted into a sneer.

 

“We are probably going to meet someone who annoys the crap out of me,” at least that what he thinks for the irritation he felt from that one image, “Red is significant but somehow it all ties in with you.”

 

“ME?!” Hunk’s yelp made him laugh, it always amused him when he could catch the other off guard, “Why am I part of a vision that annoys you?!”

 

“I didn’t say you were the one annoying me,” Lance said as he scratched at the back of his head, “I guess we’ll have to see what happens, anyway let’s head to the Registrar’s office and get that paperwork for my classes.”

 

One of the most annoying things that he had to do every year was fill out paperwork for people with disabilities, illnesses and disorders.  His visions and readings of other would cause him to miss so multiple days of school that he was able to get a doctor to sign off on him having chronic migraines and narcolepsy. 

 

They finally reach it and before they could open the door a figure a few inches shorter than Lance barrels into Hunk.  The thing is that Hunk is built, he may look chubby but it is all muscle, so it is of no surprise to him when the person almost bounces off him.  Hunk grabbed their arms before they could get to far and steadied them.

 

“Woah!” Hunk exclaimed before given them a big grin, “Sorry about that are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” came an aggravated grunt, the figure revealing themselves as male, as a pale face scowled at them, “You two should watch where you’re going.”

 

Lance bristled at that, did this guy have a selective memory because he was sure that they were the ones that were ran over and not the other way around.  Lance opened his mouth, sneer already in place, but the angry man had already darted around them and was one his way.  Hunk just grabbed his shoulder before he could go after the bastard, shaking his head.

 

“Lance, it was just an accident,” Hunk assured, “Let’s just get your paperwork and go on to our classes.”

 

Lance scowled but nodded his head in agreement as they both headed into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler but had to get it out to help somewhat with the plot.

This one was different he could already tell. 

 

There was a pitch-black void, which was something he was used to, but there was a tension in the air.  Something was going to happen and it unnerved him. 

 

A wind picked up where there shouldn’t have been one, pulling at his clothes and trying to drag deeper into the abyss.  He resisted but it was for nothing as he was pushed and pushed.  His breath became faster as it seemed to get impossibly darker and the wind began to circle him instead, suffocating him and pushing him to his knees. 

 

That’s when the screams started, piercing his ears just like they did that day.  He slapped his hands over his ears but they persisted, eating away at his mind by screaming his faults at him.  That hell he went through passing before his closed eyes made him want to scream and he did, a long torturous scream that could wake the dead.

 

He was beginning to lose his breath, his lungs refused to cooperate with him not matter how hard he tried.  He didn’t want to see or hear any of it again!  He didn’t, so why did his dreams torture him like this!  As he screams became louder, the winds became faster and teared at his clothes, he couldn’t do this anymore. 

 

He just wanted it to end.

 

 

Unnoticed by him, the winds and screams slowly died down and a presence stood in front of him with a deeply concern look. 

 

He started when he felt hands softly touch his, jerking his head up he almost lunged for the intruder but stopped.  The calming presence entered his mind and pushed the screams out, allowing his to focus on his breathing.  Hands ran through his hair, further relaxing him as his muscles lost their tension, he lent forward and resting against the one in front of him.

 

“Just remember to breath and it will be alright,” the words were soft as to not frighten him.

 

“How can it be alright when I always remember?” he asked, not really expecting an answer.

 

“Nothing is ever easy but becomes so with time,” one hand continued through his hair as the other went to cup his cheek, “Just remember to stay strong and keep pushing forward.”

 

“It’s always easier said than done,” he replied as he nuzzled the hand on his cheek.  He was surprised by the amount of affection his heart was filled with but let it flow through him like a soothing balm.  The other hummed and brought the other hand down to cup the other cheek, moving to tilt his head up, but tensed before completing the action.

 

“What is it?” he asked, not liking the sense of dread that filled him.  The other didn’t answer and to his horror began to fade away from him.

 

“No!” he lifted his head to see the other, to make a grab before disappearing, “Don’t leave me!”

 

He could see a sad, broken smile before the other completely disappeared.

 

His shout of sorrow seemed to ring throughout the abyss.

 

 

 

 

“NO!” he shouted as he shot up from his bed, hand outstretch to something.  Several thuds and crashes could be heard along with the shattering of glass.  He breathing was fast as he looked around the room, it was a disaster.  His desk chair was over turned, its base spinning slighting as books and other knick-knacks scattered around it. 

 

He looked over at his mirror noticed that it had broken it its frame, winced when he saw that the bulb in his lamp had also shattered.  He took deep breaths to calm his frantic heart, wondering why the dream affected him so much, why did the other leaving him cause him such anguish? 

 

The sound of footsteps brought his attention to his door and the hallway light spilled in as it was thrust open, worried eyes just stared at him widely.

 

“Are you okay?!” he was asked, “You sounded like you were dying!”

 

“I’m fine,” he said and ran his hand through his hair, though not as comforting as when the other did it, “Just a nightmare Keith.”


End file.
